


Sunburn

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But only because of sunburns, F/M, Reader is kinda jerky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You have a bad sunburn. Sam tries to help, but you won't let him.





	Sunburn

"It's not even that hot outside! You don't need to put on sunscreen!", you mocked, watching Sam warily. "You won't get a sunburn! Well, except that I did!" You weren''t really angry with Sam. Just annoyed and in pain. Sam sighed. "I'm sorry" 

"Sorry doesn't excuse the pain I'm in right now!", you whined, making Sam chuckle. "If you would just let me get the lotion on your skin-" You interrupted Sam. "No! It'll just hurt more! And your hands are too rough!" Sam rolled his eyes. 

You somehow made it through the day without too much pain. Well, except the shower. That hurt like hell. You sighed as you flopped down in bed besides Sam, instantly regretting that action. You hiss, adjusting yourself to be more comfortable. Sam wrapped his arms around your form, pulling you to him. You whined from the pain, his rough hands painful against your already tender skin. "Stop it", you huffed, prying his hands away from your body.

Sam pouted, but pulled back his hands. "If you would've just let me put the lotion onto you-" You interrupted him again. "We've talked about this. Good night." Fingers roughly ran over some of your red skin, making you flinch and hiss. "Good night"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
